


Your Arms, My Haven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is left behind when Dean and their dad go for a job, leaving him in the shabby motel. The boy is bored out of his mind and searches distraction, but instantly runs into four guys that beat him up. He manages to escape, but what happens after he crashes into the rectory of a long gone church he could have never dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms, My Haven

Sam ran through the empty streets, his heart beating rapidly, but he couldn’t stop, he just couldn’t. He cursed himself for even leaving the motel in the first place, but with his father and Dean gone he was bored out of his mind and decided he could go out and have some fun. Boy was he wrong… not only did the place he went to not sell alcohol, but he also got into a nasty fist fight and had to run for his life. He wasn’t weak, no, but four against one were too much and he didn’t want to be beaten up even more, his lip was already bleeding and his cheek was feeling thick and numb.

He slid around a corner, the others still behind him, he could hear them. He lost his energy, there was no way he could hold up this pace much longer. Behind the next corner he finally saw something that might save him. Sam didn’t know this town yet, they weren’t here for more than three days, but he knew a rectory when he saw one and he knew that there was always someone in there, even if the church it belonged to was long gone, like the one in this town.

Sam banged against the door, praying, crying, hoping that someone would open and let him in. Looking behind him revealed that they had not caught up yet, but he knew they were close, maybe too close.

Suddenly the door was pulled back and Sam basically fell into the small house, yelling at the man who opened to close the door, begging him for shelter. The man did close the door and Sam crawled to his feet, pressing his back against the wood and closed his eyes. He even held his breath, ignored the man completely, he just wanted to hear those guys run past the house.

“Who are you?” a rough voice asked, almost like a deep growl, and Sam looked up.

His eyes widened slightly when he looked at the man, from his position he looked massive and damn intimidating. Sam swallowed and pushed himself up on the door, still pressed against it.

“S-Sam…” he gasped, his heartbeat only slowly tuning down.

This man had something about him that made him feel uneasy. His eyes were piercing through the boy, a blue so cold that it caused goosebumps on Sam’s arms. He was tall, a little taller than Sam and he looked like he could easily break the younger one in half without even sweating.

“So, Sam. Why are you falling into my house and yell at me?”

“I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry.” Sam quickly shook his head, wishing that he wouldn’t have come here in the first place, that he just kept running. “Those guys chased me, I… I didn’t know where to go.”

The man stepped closer suddenly and Sam’s body stiffened when he reached out for his cheek. He turned Sam’s head slightly, studying his face.

“They got you pretty bad, boy. Come, we’ll take care of this.”

Sam couldn’t move at first, the man’s touch had been very careful, despite him looking rough and mean somehow. It made him feel less frightened and when he finally managed to move and follow him out of the small room he thought he might have made the right decision.

The man was in the kitchen, gathering stuff from a drawer when Sam walked in, and signed him to sit. Sam obeyed and watched him closely. When he came back and sat down next to Sam he looked into his eyes for a second.

“It will hurt, you can stand that, little boy?” he asked.

“I’m not little.” Sam huffed and sat up straight. “I can stand it.”

The man nodded and took some balm out of the stash he brought. He carefully put it on Sam’s cheek, the bruised skin hurting the younger one, but he bit his lips together and didn’t make a sound. When he was done he turned Sam’s head again a little, taking a closer look at his lip.

“This one isn’t bad, just lick the blood off and it’ll heal. Anything else?”

Sam nodded and gritted his teeth while getting out of his jacket. They did beat him up pretty good and when he lifted his shirt he revealed even more bruises and lots of scratches and red spots. The man helped him to get the shirt off completely before cleaning the wounds with alcohol.

This hurt even more than before, but Sam managed to keep himself from whimpering, he had experienced worse during hunts already, this was nothing. He even managed to smile as those big hands worked on his chest, it felt different than when Dean did it, but he didn’t hurt him at all, in fact he was almost soft with him. When his hands were suddenly gone Sam frowned and looked at him.

“One of your rips is sprained.” He said, taking out a bandage. “I will put this around it, won’t hurt as much then. You okay with that?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

The man put the bandage around his chest tight, but it definitely eased the pain while breathing. Thank god he crashed in here, this would have hurt like a bitch in a few hours for sure.

“Alright, that’s it. Take some painkillers and you should be good.”

Sam nodded when he started to put the stuff away, before carefully putting his shirt back on.

“I don’t even know your name.” he mumbled, earning a deep but yet friendly laugh.

“You can call me Nick.” The man said, making Sam smile a little brighter.

“Then, thank you, Nick. They would have killed me if it wasn’t for you.”

Nick didn’t answer, simply nodded and put the rest of the stuff away again, before getting two glasses out of the cupboard and filled them with what definitely smelled like whiskey. Sam swallowed when he sat back down and shoved one of the glasses over to him.

“Drink, you’ll feel better.” He said and took his own glass.

Sam usually didn’t drink much, maybe beer from time to time, but whiskey was his brother’s thing. Still, he took the glass and spun it in his hands a little, enjoying the golden liquid and that he had something else to stare at than Nick. This man was fascinating him, something about him was… different. Sam caught himself more than once that his eyes shifted and he looked at Nick the way he never looked at men before.

“Don’t wanna drink?” Nick asked after a while of silence and Sam shook his head.

“Sure.” He sighed and put the glass against his lips. With a few huge gulps he swallowed the liquid, holding his breath while it burned down his throat and sent spirals of warmth through him. He put the glass down harder than he intended and heard Nick laugh, a sound that ultimately made him grin through the teary eyes the alcohol caused.

“Sam, you’re not a drinker.” Nick stated and Sam grinned a little wider.

“My brother is the one drinking, I’m the nerd.”

“You’re not a nerd, no way. Look at you!” Nick shook his head, smiling. “Nerds aren’t so fit and can take so much pain. It hurt like hell, didn’t it?”

Sam shrugged, not sure what to say. Yeah, it did hurt a lot, but it was okay for him.

“Guess I’m just used to it.”

Sam shoved the glass towards Nick, now somehow needing another shot. Sure, he shouldn’t drink hard stuff, but no one would know, so he didn’t really care. Nick poured another glass full for him without a word, but when Sam wanted to take it he laid a hand on the younger ones and he looked up, surprised.

“How old are you?” Nick asked, raising a brow.

Sam shook his head. “Old enough to make my own decisions.” He answered vaguely, grabbing the glass and emptied it again.

“Guess that went a little too far.”

“No, that’s not it.” Sam mumbled. “I’m just so frustrated, that’s all. Those guys today really beat the shit out of me and I didn’t even feel anything.”

“How come?” Nick asked curious. Sam blinked a few times before looking up.

“Why not? I mean, it wasn’t worse than my life, so I just took it.”

Sam didn’t even know why he told this stranger such things. Nick was probably twice as old as he was himself, or pretty close to it, but he didn’t really mind. Besides his tongue was already loosened from the pills and the alcohol, he couldn’t have stopped talking even if he wanted to. When he looked up he found those blue eyes again, but this time they weren’t as stinging as before, his gaze was softer.

“My life is hell, Nick. I just want to run away from it.”

“What about your brother? Wouldn’t he miss you? And your parents?” Nick asked.

Sam let out a sarcastic laugh, tipping against his glass with his nails.

“My brother… yes. The _perfect_ son, the _loyal_ son.” His voice was dripping from sarcasm, something very unusual when he talked about Dean. “Dean is a better hunter than you will ever be, Sam! Shut your stupid mouth and get your gun ready! There’s a monster in your closet? Here, take this .45 and shut up. That’s my family, Nick. That’s my father, who hates me, and my brother, who would be better off without me.”

Nick stayed silent for a long time and Sam already regretted what he said, internally preparing himself to just leave and forget he ever met this man, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. The other didn’t say a word, he just looked at Sam with so much concern in his eyes that the younger ones filled with tears. He didn’t know this man, he was a stranger, no one he’d ever see again for sure, and maybe that was why Sam threw himself into his arms and cried the next moment, cried those tears out that he always had to hold back.

Sam held onto the other, whose arms now wrapped around him slowly. And he let it all out, all the tears he cried in silence normally. He couldn’t cry in front of Dean, no way, and his father would probably beat him to death when he saw him crying, but Nick… it was okay for him somehow. He held Sam tight, a hand carefully patting his back as the boy cried, for minutes it seemed.

When Sam finally managed to stop crying like a baby and the last sobs left his lips Nick pushed him back a little.

“I-I’m sorry…” Sam mumbled, looking down at his hands. “I think I should go…”

“Because of that? Please.” Nick let him go and waved his hand. “Sure you wanna go already? Not that you run into those guys again.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be so good I guess.” Sam wiped his tears away, already feeling like a huge burden again. He was annoying Nick for sure, must suck having such a crybaby around. “But I can’t stay, I mean… I don’t want to abuse that you were nice enough to treat my wounds.”

“Stay if you want, I don’t mind. Or is someone waiting for you?”

“No, they won’t be back before Monday.” Sam sighed. “I hate when they leave me behind. This motel sucks, it’s cold and dad didn’t even bother leaving money behind.”

Sam could feel his eyes falling close more than a little now and yawned behind his hand.

“Can I stay here tonight maybe?” he mumbled a little embarrassed. “I just need a blanket or something, I won’t bother you and I’ll be gone first thing tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t even let you go now.” Nick said serious, narrowing his brows. “Those pills kick in pretty good, someone could kidnap you and you wouldn’t even scream.”

He was right about that for sure, Sam felt it already. His head was dizzy and the pain gone completely for the moment. All he wanted to do now was lay down and sleep, preferably for days.

“I will get you a pillow and a blanket, the couch is big enough for you to sleep.” Nick said and stood up. “With the fireplace next to it you won’t get cold either.”

“Thank you.”

Nick left the boy alone in the kitchen to gather the stuff and when Sam stood up too he felt his face burning hot. He had thought Nick was dangerous and yet he was so caring, he really felt bad for even assuming something bad about him. He managed to drag himself to the couch and almost instantly fell asleep, it was so comfortable and the fire warmed him up so much that he was really cozy.

“Sam?” Nick’s voice reached his ears and he looked up. “Take these.”

“Thanks.” Sam grabbed the pillow and blanket from the other and made himself a cozy nest before looking back up at the older one. “I don’t know why you help me, but thanks.”

“I learned the hard way that it sucks to be alone. Just get some sleep. Night, Sam.”

“Night, Nick.”

Sam curled up in the blankets, eyes glued to the fire in front of him. The warmth on his face made him very sleepy, but so did the pills and the whiskey. Nick was really nice, he had to admit that. And while he drifted away he somehow thought that cute was a much better word to describe the man who gave him shelter.

——–

Sam woke up to a loud growling, darting up in panic. He had no idea where he was for a moment, all he knew was that this wasn’t his motel room and that his heart was racing in his chest. A flash of lightning showed him his surroundings and caused him to flinch. He knew where he was now and all he could think of was the storm howling outside and that he was scared and alone.

“NICK!”

Sam’s voice was high-pitched, panicking. The storm outside was even worse than being alone, he had always hated and feared storms and he couldn’t stand the thought of getting a panic attack here. Not even a minute later he heard heavy steps running down the stairs, new tears already blurring his view he only felt that two strong arms pulled him against Nick’s chest and he clung on him desperately.

Nick must think he was a true baby, but Sam couldn’t fight this irrational fear. Nick stroke over his back, soft and strong hands calming the boy down when he couldn’t even think, all he did was hide his face, unable to even speak. But it seemed that Nick didn’t need him to speak, he understood without words. Sam could feel him shifting, so much that they could both sit, and he kept holding him until the boy stopped shaking and sobbing.

“It’s okay, Sam.” Nick soothed him, causing the younger one to nod against his chest.

“Can you stay, please?” Sam whispered. He knew he had no right to ask this, but he needed someone right now.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Nick agreed surprisingly and Sam looked up, noticing a smile on the man’s face.

Nick took the blanket from behind Sam so he could sit back a little and then draped it over them, while Sam shoved closer to him to be covered completely. Nick was warm and his arm around Sam made the younger one feel safe and he couldn’t help but cuddle into the others arms.

“Do you feel better?” Nick asked after a while and broke Sam out of his fire staring.

“Yes… because of you.” He mumbled, smiling a little and nuzzling his face against Nick’s arm. The storm was almost forgotten, Nick had an amazingly calming effect on Sam, something that was very new. He closed his hand around the others under the blanket, sighing contently.

“Nothing to be afraid about, see?” Nick chuckled and grabbed Sam’s hand a little tighter. “The storm is outside, nothing will happen. You are safe here.”

Sam nodded, glad that he was not in the motel now, alone and scared. Being with Nick was nicer.

He looked up, blue eyes locking with his, and he felt a tickle in his stomach, but not in a bad way. Nick was different, yes. And damn attractive. The way the fire made his eyes glow, how it lightened his face in the darkness. Sam moved a hand up without even realizing it, and cupped Nick’s face. The man frowned and laid his on hand on Sam’s, confusion in his eyes.

“What are you doing there, kiddo?” he asked.

Sam couldn’t find the words, because he didn’t know himself. But he wanted to touch Nick, feel him.

“You should go back to sleep.”

Sam shook his head eagerly, he didn’t want him to go. He summoned all his courage and leaned up, pressing his lips against the others gently. At the amazing feeling the touch caused him he closed his eyes. It wouldn’t last, no way Nick would let him do that, but this urge was so damn strong in him.

To his surprised Nick didn’t push him away though, instead he kissed him back, his lips move against Sam’s, creating such a sweet taste that Sam sighed into the kiss. At this Nick did pull away and Sam slowly opened his eyes, not sure if he wanted to know what happened next or not.

“Sam, what are you doing to me?” he asked with a hoarse voice and Sam knew that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. Nick did just the same and he was fighting with himself.

“Kiss you.” Sam whispered, blushing slightly. “It’s nice.”

“I know.” Nick groaned and pulled Sam up so he sat on his lap, then crashed their lips together again. This time it was harsh, more heated, but Sam melted against him right away, craving this more than anything ever before. His hands clawed to fists on Nick’s shirt, heat rushing through his head before the other pulled away.

“I can’t do this, Sam.” Nick sighed, but Sam could see that he wanted to do it, badly. He loosened his hands and laid them on his chest, his eyes almost giving Nick a pleading look, to which he shook his head. “Sam, you don’t understand… I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sam asked, shoulders dropping.

“You’re almost a kid, it’s impossible.”

“I’m not a kid.” Sam pouted, a little hurt. “I’m old enough to do this. Just say that you don’t want, it’s fine.” He crawled down from Nick’s lap, pulling the blanket with him as he did and curled up in it. “I’ll sleep.”

Nick sighed, a hand pulling the blanket away and throwing it on the ground, just in front of the fireplace. Sam jumped back at the sudden force, afraid that he might have angered Nick to a point where he would become dangerous, but instead the older one grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him towards him into a needy and passionate kiss that made his knees weak and his stomach twist.

Sam’s hands darted up, burying into Nick’s blonde hair to press his lips harder against his, while Nick’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer again. Sam moaned against the others lips when his tongue glided over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly. Despite Nick dominating the kiss he was careful, his tongue slowly exploring Sam’s mouth, without becoming too demanding. Sam almost whined when he broke the kiss, he wanted more of this, now.

“God forgive me, but I _want_.” Nick breathed, a weak smile on his lips. “And you’re damn cute when you pout like that.”

“I-I never did this… I mean, like this.” Sam mumbled and looked down. He felt so dumb, maybe Nick was right, maybe he was too young. Suddenly his chin was tilted up and his eyes widened.

“I will be careful with you. Just trust me and it will be good.” he murmured and placed a soft kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Y-yes… I will.” Sam whispered, hopefully.

Nick wrapped his arms around the boy, carefully slipping off the couch and laid him down on the blanket in front of the fire. Sam felt so light in the other’s arms, despite being not quite small himself, but compared to Nick he was. Nick’s hands slid under his shirt, pulling it up slowly and Sam felt the man’s eyes on his body when it hit the floor. They were gleaming, lustful and almost dangerous with the fire in them. He laid his hands on Sam’s chest, causing the boy to ache his back against them when he stroke over Sam’s muscles, tracing them with his thumbs.

“Are you sure about this, Sam?” Nick asked, worry on his face.

Sam pushed himself up on his elbows, beaming up at the other one and nodding.

“Tell me one reason to say I’m not.” He murmured, slowly running a hand down the others chest. “No one ever looked at me like you did, or made me feel like this…”

“Sam…” Nick whispered, leaning down and buried his face against the younger one’s neck.

“Nick, please…” Sam whimpered when he pressed a kiss against his sensitive skin, his head spinning slightly. “I want you so badly…”

“God, I want you too, Sam…” Nick moaned silently. He wrapped his arm around Sam’s middle, pulling him closer to him again, careful not to hurt his strained rib further. “You’re ravishing.”

Nick let Sam down again before taking off his own shirt and throwing it away, his hands moving to Sam’s jeans to unbutton them. Sam lifted his hips slightly when he pulled them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers under Nick’s eyes. He had no idea what he would do, what would happen next, but he was longing for it, longing for the feeling this admiring gaze gave him. The way Nick’s hands stroke over his chest, his sides, the way he moved closer and Sam spread his legs, wrapping them around him slightly, it was so amazing.

Nick could feel the need in Sam, the need to be touched. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this, when he started to kiss Sam’s neck and moved down to his collar bone it all felt so unreal, but it wasn’t.  He could only worship this boy’s perfection, the way his hips jerked when his hand stroke over his crotch, his breath that hitched and got faster.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam…” he whispered against his skin between soft kisses. He could feel Sam getting hard slowly, his hips moving with his strokes, searching for friction desperately. Nick slowly let his hand slide into the others underwear, cold fingers brushing over his hot and pulsating flesh. Sam whimpered under his touch, so sweet that he had to look at him. And the view was glorious, Sam was breathing heavily, his eyes half closed, biting his lip. The young one was losing himself under Nick’s hands and it made him feel so good to know he caused this.

Nick shifted slightly, pulling Sam up with him carefully so he could lean against the couch, confused eyes looking at him.

“It will be easier for you this way.” Nick promised and Sam nodded, believing him without questioning.

He pulled Sam’s boxers down, making more space for what he was about to do, the boy’s hard cock already leaking some precum that made Nick bite his lips. Slowly he let his fingers run along his shaft, smearing his juice over it before stroking with a slow pace, all while watching Sam’s pretty face reacting to every touch, his eyes gleaming with pleasure.

“That feels so good…” Sam gasped, his head rolling to the side to look at Nick. The boy’s eyes were clouded and dark, his lips slightly parted and a wonderful invitation for Nick to seal them again, to savor his taste again. He tightened his grip slightly as they kissed, causing Sam to moan against his lips.

“I wish I could take you, Sam…” Nick groaned when they broke the kiss, his face against the crook of his neck, hot breath brushing over his skin.

“Then do it.”

“I would hurt you, I can’t do that.”

Sam was torn, he _knew_ it would hurt, but he didn’t want this amazing feeling to end, he wanted more of it, more of Nick cherishing him like no one did before. His hands were not enough, he wanted _all_ of him.

“Maybe another day, when you’re not hurt already.” Nick murmured and kissed his neck again.

Sam knew this day would never come, they wouldn’t stay here much longer, he would never see this man again in his life, but god, he wanted this to last. Sam tilted Nick’s chin up, eyes locked he pulled him into a desperate kiss, much more intense than before, giving him everything he could, everything he knew. Nick’s hand started to move faster before he broke the kiss and the touch between his legs and pulled Sam on his lap, back against his broad chest. Carefully he leaned back a little, making the new position good for both of them.

His hand moved back, trailing over Sam’s stomach and down before closing around his cock again. When he started to stroke Sam this time the boy’s hips moved with him and he pressed harder against Nick’s chest, hips creating a sweet friction for the older one too, whose swollen member pressed against Sam’s backside. Sam moaned at the things his hand did with him, his nails scratching over his sensitive skin slightly, adding and taking pressure in the best way possible.

Sam could feel an orgasm building up in him and he knew that it would be much stronger than when he did this himself, Nick’s hand gave him so much more satisfaction. He gripped the others thighs, his head pressed against him even more, it was almost unbearable. Even his hips started to move without a rhythm, simply bucking into Nick’s hand, his moans anything but silent now.

“Cum, Sam, I know you’re close.” Nick groaned into his ear, the vibrations of his deep voice so hot for the other. “Let me hear you cum…”

And Sam did, he couldn’t hold it any longer. The orgasm washed over him, with one last thrust into Nick’s hand he came better than ever before, moaning the older one’s name as he did. Nick kept his pace up for a while, letting Sam ride out his high to the fullest, before his body relaxed against his own. Slowly he let him go, wiping his juice off at the clothes next to him.

“You sound heavenly like that, boy.” Nick smirked and placed a kiss on Sam’s cheek, to which he turned his head and gave him an apologetic look.

“What about you?” he asked, almost embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about me, kiddo.” He said and ran his hands through Sam’s hair. “I enjoyed that.”

Sam smiled a little, sliding down from Nick’s lap to gather his clothes. He didn’t bother with his underwear, simply slipped into his jeans before walking back over to Nick, who was back on the couch already. Sam sat down beside him, not quite knowing how to act after what just happened, only slowly his mind came back to him and he almost felt ashamed. Then Nick spread his arms a little, singing Sam to come closer and he more than willingly did.

Laying between Nick’s legs, his arms wrapped around the boy and his head against the older one’s chest, Sam felt comfortable again. He was still blushing like mad, only thinking about what happened made it worse, but he felt good and with the warmth he felt inside and from Nick he quickly drifted into sleep again, exhausted and happy.

——-

When Sam woke up the next time it was already morning and he noticed, much to his disappointment, that he was alone on the couch, wrapped into the blanket from the night before.

“Nick?” he called out, almost afraid that the other was just gone, but shortly after he heard steps coming from upstairs and relaxed again.

“You’re awake, good.” Nick smiled and handed Sam a shirt. He took it a little confused, as it was not his own for sure. “Yours got a little… dirty last night.” Nick grinned. “I brought you one of mine.”

“Thank you.” Sam mumbled and slipped into the shirt. It was too big for him, way too big, but it was extremely comfy, so he didn’t complain at all.

“Do you want to get a coffee or breakfast?”

“I would love to, but I guess I need to go back to the motel.” Sam sighed. He would have loved to stay, but he knew he probably had some missed calls from Dean already and he couldn’t explain two days without going to the phone to him, without one of them getting suspicious.

Nick came over and sat down next to him, laying an arm around his shoulder.

“Will you be okay, kiddo?” he asked.

Sam nodded, putting on his best poker face. “It’s okay. My brother and my dad should come back soon and we’ll hit the road again. Same shit, different day I guess.”

“You know, you don’t have to live like this if you don’t want to. You can always leave.”

“Maybe I will.” Sam smiled a little, looking down at his hands. “I want to go to college, become a lawyer. I don’t want to be like my father, not at all.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at the word ‘college’, but still nodded understanding.

“What happened here, it stays between us, okay? I don’t want to get you into trouble, or myself.”

Sam leaned against Nick a little, smiling. “It’s our secret and it will stay this way.”

“Okay.” Nick pressed a gentle kiss on Sam’s head before letting him go and standing up. “If you’re around again you can always come by. We can talk a little, have some coffee maybe. What do you think?”

“Sounds nice.” Sam smiled and stood up too. He followed Nick into the kitchen, grabbing his jacket before walking over to the door. With the hand already on the handle he hesitated though and turned around to Nick behind him.

“We won’t meet again I guess, we usually don’t hit the same city twice, you know.” He frowned, sadness in his eyes when he looked up. “So this will probably be a goodbye forever.”

Nick stepped up at him, his hands resting on Sam’s shoulder.

“Then I’ll give you something to remember.” He smiled and leaned down for one last kiss, soft and long, something Sam would remember for many, many years, when the nights were lonely and cold. Sam smiled when Nick pulled back, the kiss making this goodbye a little easier.

“Goodbye, Nick.” Sam whispered, opening the door behind him.

“Goodbye, Sam. Take care of yourself, will you?”

“I will.” The boy promised and with these words he walked out of into the morning, wrapping his jacket tight around him to somehow keep the warmth he felt alive.

The next day Dean and his father came back and he got into a huge argument about not answering the phone when they called, but he didn’t say a word about why he was away, this would stay with him forever, there was no way he would ever tell one of them about it. When they drove out of the city they passed the rectory, but Sam couldn’t spot Nick anywhere. He sighed, resting his head on his arm, hoping wherever he was and whatever he was doing, that he would be happy.

When he ran away to go to college he remembered Nick’s words, that he didn’t have to live this way, and they encouraged him in what he was doing. He never forgot this last kiss, never forgot this man. Sometimes he laid awake at night, wondering if Nick was alright, if he was alive even. Somehow he hoped that he didn’t forget about this strange boy too, who crashed into his home years ago.

——-

Ten years passed until he saw Nick again and when he did he wasn’t Nick anymore. He was someone else and it broke his heart a little to know that Nick was gone, that this wonderful man, who took a bleeding and helpless boy in, who gave him such a wonderful feeling of belonging, was gone forever. Sam wasn’t so shocked by that fact that it was Lucifer who came to him, what shocked him more was that he looked like Nick and Sam asked himself ever since if the angel had chosen Nick because of this, because Sam _knew_ him.


End file.
